Oh Yeah
by deans-girl67
Summary: Idea from BTR song, Oh Yeah. Dean and Sam aren't related. They meet in Harevelle's, which is owned by Sam's mom, Ellen. When John sees Dean and Sam dancing together, he goes off on Dean. Will Sam and Dean get to be together? Enjoy! R AND R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Yeah

**A/N: Short info log about the story. Dean is 19, Sam is 18. They meet in Harvelle's (hope I spelled it right!) Bar, which is owned by Sam's mom, Ellen Harvelle. Dean is very shy and abused mentally and physically, while Sam is sort of the opposite. Abusive!John, caring!Ellen, wincest, hurt!worried!scared!Dean, caring!helpful!loving!Sam. They are not related, so Sam Harvelle/Dean Winchester.**

Sam was cleaning the bar when John Winchester came in. This surprised Sam. Ellen had posted all over that it was underage night, where kids 13-20 could come in and dance. This was the first time she'd ever done it, and she said it was because teenagers who were hunters needed a break. The place was hopping, all the kids dancing to a mix of pop and rock music. He watched as someone followed John in. It was a boy, about nineteen, who he suspected was John's son. And God was he gorgeous. Cropped dark blonde hair, emerald green eyes, perfect pink lips, large, defined muscles, stubble lining his jaw. He was sexy, and Sam was totally hot for him. Sam sympathized as the boy turned scarlet, as if he was embarrassed.

"Who do you have your eye on tonight, Sam? It better not be the Beck girl again." Ellen said.

"Nope. No one." Sam said.

"Right. John just came in, so I'm gonna go talk to him and that shy boy of his. Jesus, I can hardly get ten words out of the kid."

"Okay, Mom."

He watched as Ellen walked to the table where John and his son were sitting. She had taken a mug of Corona for John. Ellen walked up and slid the beer to him. She watched as Dean turned to look at the bar where Sam was standing and then saw a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hey, John. Hiya, Dean. How'd the hunt go?" Ellen greeted.

"Fine, till we almost lost the damn thing. Dean missed his shot and blew out a tire on the Impala." John said, with a disapproving and angry glance at Dean, who bowed his head.

"Now, John. I'm sure Dean didn't mean to, did you, sweetie?"

"No ma'am, Mrs. Harvelle." Dean said.

"Call me Ellen, Dean. We've been over this."

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Why don't you go get a soda?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though."

"Come on, Dean. I'll take you up."

"Yes ma'am."

Ellen had to practically drag Dean to the bar, and the sad thing was, she knew why. John had an abusive streak with Dean, and Dean almost never left his side in case John needed him to do something, because if he didn't do it, John would reprimand him. Ellen noticed Sam walked outside before she and Dean got to the bar. She sat him on a stool and called Daniel.

"Daniel, can you bring Dean a soda and keep him company? I need to talk to John. Alone." Ellen said.

"Sure, Ellen. I'll keep the kid company." Daniel replied as he slid a glass of Coke to Dean.

Dean gulped as he watched Ellen walk back to his dad's table. Ellen sat down across from John and glared.

"John, what the hell? Do you always have to make Dean feel worthless and horrible? Do you always have to embarrass him? He's a kid, John. He tries. You need to give him more credit." Ellen said.

"Please, Ellen. The kid needs to grow up and learn to hunt better. He'll have to take over the business one day." John said.

"John, what if Dean doesn't want to take over the hunting business? Maybe he wants a wife or husband. Maybe he wants kids."

"What do you mean wife _**OR**_ husband? My son's not gay. He goes around with chicks all the time. And he wants to take over the business."

As John and Ellen argued, Dean moved from the bar to a table near the door, where it was dark and he wasn't noticeable. Sam walked back in and Daniel gave him the 'who is it?' look.

"Sam, it's not like you to run off when Ellen pulls a customer to the bar. What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing's up." Sam said.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sam. You like him. You like Dean Winchester."

"No, I don't. I just had a call to take."

"Sam-"

"Okay, okay! I like him! He's sexy and I'm hot for him."

"Go ask him to dance or something. It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go ask him right now. Thanks, Daniel."

"No biggie, Sam."

Sam walked over to the table Dean was at. He knew he needed to do this before he chickened out. He leaned on the table and watched Dean as he wrote in a notebook. Sam decided to make his move.

"Hey. I'm Sam Harvelle. Care to dance?" Sam asked.

"A-are you t-talking to me?" Dean asked.

"I don't see anyone else, so yeah. What's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Cool. Your dad's John, right?"

"Y-yeah. Ellen's your mom, right?"

"Yep. Cool that our parents know each other."

"Yeah, it's kinda cool."  
>"You wanna dance?"<p>

"Um, Uh, I-I don't dance much."

"Well, you just wanna do it for fun?"

"S-sure, Sam."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the dance floor. Dean looked worried and scared. Sam put his arms around Dean's waist and gently nudged Dean. Dean put his shaking arms around Sam's neck. _Can't Fight This Feeling_ by _REO Speedwagon_ was playing, and Sam noticed Dean looked pale.

"Hey, Dean, you alright? You look sick. Maybe you should lie down." Sam said gently.

"N-no. It's okay, really." Dean replied.

To prove his point, he put his head on Sam's shoulder as they rocked and twirled to the music. Ellen watched them closely, now knowing who Sam had his eye on earlier. John was watching them too, but with a disappointed and disgusted glare. Ellen noticed Dean looked pretty wary and kept searching around and looking over at John's table.

"My son is dancing with your son! That fucking little queer! I know he's not gay!" John fumed as he got up.

"John, don't you dare! I think Dean is happy, and you shouldn't take that away. You didn't see the way Dean looked at Sam." Ellen said.

Ellen watched as Dean pulled himself away from Sam when the song ended, and ran out the door. She looked at the hurt expression on Sam' face as he came over.

"Did I do something wrong, Mom? I don't understand." Sam asked, clearly confused and hurt by Dean's running away.

"No, honey. Dean's sensitive and he's not used to being close to people. You didn't do anything." Ellen assured, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry if I hurt your son."

"Boy, the only thing you need to worry about is the six ways I'm gonna kick your ass for making my son act gay." John growled.

"John, you stay away from him! Why don't you act like a father for once and go make sure your son is alright?" Ellen yelled.

"My son doesn't need cuddling! He's a big boy; he can take care of himself!"

"Fine! _**ME**_ and _**SAM**_ will go make sure he's alright!"

Ellen grabbed Sam's hand and they went outside. Dean was sitting behind the bar, crying. When he heard footsteps, he wiped his eyes and stood up, but his shaking legs failed him and he fell to the ground. Ellen turned the corner and found Dean, who know had his knees to his chest.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay? Sam's pretty upset; he thought he did something wrong." Ellen said, putting a comforting hand on Dean's slender yet muscular shoulder.

"'M fine. Sorry if I hurt Sam." Dean said.

"Dean, it's okay if you're upset. No one's here to judge."

"Sure you're not. Everyone on earth is here to judge."

"Didn't you like dancing with Sam? Didn't it make you happy?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He had liked dancing with Sam. But he couldn't tell anyone that, especially since his dad told him that he can't be gay, because it was wrong. He looked at Ellen, and then at Sam, who had just shown up from his spot around the corner. He buried his head in his knees, not wanting them to see the tears filling his eyes. Sam crouched in front of Dean and Dean lifted his head.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did. Are you not gay? I didn't mean to push you into something you didn't want to do." Sam asked as he ran the back of his hand along Dean's jaw.

"You didn't hurt me." Dean replied.

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean's lips. Dean's eyes widened as Sam licked his lower lip, his tongue begging to be let in. Dean parted his lips and his eyes widened more as Sam started attacking him with his tongue. Dean suddenly pushed Sam off and scooted away.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to be too straight forward." Sam said.

"It's okay, Sam." Dean said.

Sam watched Dean shiver and put his jacket around his shoulders. Then all hell broke loose. John had been standing there the whole time.

"DEAN TRISTAN WINCHESTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET UP! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" John thundered as he pulled Dean off the ground and pushed him against the wall.

**A/N: Was it any good? Should I keep writing? The turtles are hungry, please review!**


	2. Punishment

Punishment

John had Dean pinned to the wall, hands held above his head.

"John! Let him go! He's just a kid!" Ellen yelled, as she tried to pry John away from Dean. But John was a very large man.

"Stay out of this, Ellen! No son of mine will be gay!" John shouted, as he sent a solid punch to Dean's jaw, making some blood come out of Dean's mouth.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Dad! I-I-" Dean whimpered before John started to just punch him mercilessly.

"Sam, go set out the first aid stuff at the house. Dean's gonna need it." Ellen said, as Sam ran to do what he was told.

'_Least I can do—I got the poor guy into this.'_ Sam thought.

Ellen turned back to John, he now had his belt off and was hitting Dean in the small off his back with it. Dean was biting his lip to keep from screaming, but large tears were streaming down his cheeks and there were little whimpers escaping his lips. Ellen swore she wasn't going to let this sweet boy go through any more abuse. She was tired of seeing Dean come in with John only once every year, with huge welts, bruises, and scratches, and not talking for the fear that what he says will get him a beating.

"John, put him down! I swear I'll call CPS!" Ellen yelled, attempting once again to pull John off of Dean.

"Ellen, the boy needs some discipline! He's not gay! His mother would be ashamed of him!" John yelled.

"How dare you tell this sweet boy that his mother would be ashamed of him? You are sitting here, cussing me out and beating the shit out of Dean at the same time!"

"It's his fault his mother is dead! Mary would be alive if he hadn't of been born!"

"John, let him go and get off my property!"

"No!"

Ellen pulled her pistol out and held it to John's head. She clicked off the safety and put a slight pressure on the trigger, just enough not to pull it.

"Let. Him. Go. Now. John!" Ellen yelled.

"Don't ever point a gun at something you don't plan to shoot." John said.

"Oh, I plan to shoot your ass!"

"Fine. Baby the kid. He's a weak, stupid, worthless man whore."

John slammed Dean to the ground and Ellen heard a sickening crack. Dean curled into a ball and whimpered so quietly, Ellen hardly caught it. She crouched down next to him and wrapped Sam's discarded jacket around his trembling frame. She picked him up assiduously and started to carry him to the house, where Sam was waiting on the front porch and holding the door open for his mom. Sam gasped when he saw Dean. His face was a swollen, bloody, bruised, tearstained mess. He didn't have a shirt on any more, and Sam could see the significant bruising on Dean's chest and torso. There was blood dripping from his back and he was crying.

"Is Dean gonna be okay? Is he angry that I got him in trouble? I feel so bad." Sam said, his eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know. John gave him a nasty pounding. Sam, he's not mad at you." Ellen said.

"I really hope he's gonna be okay. I should go hunt down the son of a bitch and kill him. Who would hurt their kid like this?"

Dean turned his head slightly to glare at Sam.

"You—you don't lay a finger on him. That's my dad and I deserved this." Dean whispered in a hoarse, yet harsh, tone.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I won't unless you want me to." Sam said.

Dean softened his expression and relaxed a little. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. It had been a long day…a long week, actually…and he was tired.

"Sam, please wet a washcloth with some warm water. I'm gonna give Dean a sponge bath to get all the blood off of him. And bring a pair of your pajama pants." Ellen said. Sam ran to do as he was told and Dean's eyes snapped open. He started to thrash wildly and kick his feet as if he were trying to defend himself. Ellen wasn't sure what had frightened the boy.

"Shhhh… It's alright, sweetie. No one's gonna hurt you. It's just me and Sammy here and we're gonna take care of you." Ellen whispered as she patted Dean's chest to help him calm down.

Dean whimpered. He wasn't sure what would happen. Last time he was given a 'sponge bath' to him, all they had really done was violate him. He simply didn't want to go through it again. Sam came back with the items Ellen had requested and handed them to her. Ellen gently unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled the off, seeing nothing but bruises and blood. Ellen frowned and started to tenderly wipe off the blood on Dean's body. When she turned him onto his stomach, Dean moaned in pain and Ellen understood why. Where John had whipped him with the belt, it had broken the skin. Dean was still whimpering and sobbing pitifully, afraid of what Ellen would do to him. She slid the pajama pants onto Dean's lower half and turned him onto his back. She gave him a few more pats on the chest.

"Alright, you're all clean now. You're a very good boy, aren't you? I'm gonna go get you a blanket, okay? Sammy, watch him." Ellen said, getting up to go get the blanket.

"Hey, Dean. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble or hurt you. I just wanted to dance with you because I like you. I think you're cute." Sam said.

"Thanks, but no need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you for running off like that. It was really out of line." Dean said with a yawn.

"Nah. It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Dean, look. I know you that you think everything you do is horrible, but it's not. You seem like a good guy."

"Uh, Uhm, Y-yeah. *yawn*"

Dean closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Ellen came down with the blanket and told Sam to go to bed. Sam felt obliged to watch Dean all night, but Ellen insisted that Dean wouldn't be too fond of having someone watch him sleep and coddle him. Sam went upstairs and got in bed. He started to dream about Dean, which actually pleased him.

A few hours later, Dean started to thrash wildly. Images filled his mind, creating a horrible nightmare. As a tear ran down his cheek, he realized no one was going to help him.

He had to face punishment alone.


End file.
